My Will
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Pert 3! ^_^ I'm still going!


__

He's… gone? NO! "No, no he's ok!" 

"Ken, calm down!" Hikari said grabbing my arms. "Denial will make it hurt more! You have to accept the fact that he was hurt! We don't know much else but Yamato has promised to call when they know more! Do you want to come over and wait with the others?" she asked her grip and eyes softening.

"No thank you, I'll be fine here…" I say watching her leave. I shut the door to my apartment quietly. The tears start and I can't stop them. I just slid down the door to the floor sobbing as it feels as if my heart is breaking.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Why didn't he come?" Daisuke asked Kari when she showed up alone. 

"He said he's be fine at home… He's taking it really hard," she said looking at her older brother.

"I knew he would… Hell, we're all taking it hard." Taichi ran his hand through his bushy hair as he sighed from his seat on the couch near his boyfriend. Koushiro took his hand gently and gave him a small reassuring smile.

The group sat waiting for Matt to call, or Jyou since he'd gone with the blonde saying there wasn't any way in Hell he was allowing the blonde to drive in the condition he was in from the initial call.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I pace around my apartment. Crying, cursing, swearing, and spewing threats in a rotational cycle between depression and anger. He has got to be okay… His birthday is only two days away… Two days… I pull out a small box decorated with my crest entwined with his. I open it slowly and pull out a dark blue velvet box and open it to show the beautiful ring inside in the light from the candles and fifty-watt bulb it sparkles. It teases me with hopes of happiness. I'm loosing hope… All my hope is lying in a hospital somewhere in critical condition from some accident… I began to loose track of Kari's words as I went into a mild shock when his name and Emergency Room were spoken in the same sentence. 

Two days and we could have been happy… Two days and I could have had heaven promised to me… My own piece of heaven…. What am I talking about?! Takeru is going to be **FINE**!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Matt paced the length of the waiting room while Joe tried to get some information from the doctors for him. _'My little brother… Who in the hell would want to hurt my little brother?' _Matt asked himself as he paced. Jyou came back over and he ran over catching the blue haired boy's hands. "Koi, what's going on? How is TK?" he asked.

"They're not sure… They said he woke up for a few minutes and about ten minutes ago he passed out again… While he was up he was talking about not leaving his soul alone… They said he was in shock over something…" Jyou explained as tears formed in crystal blue eyes. He wrapped the other boy in a hug. "TK will be fine, Yama-chan…" he said kissing the top of blonde hair. Yamato just cried within the warm embrace.

*****************************************************************

It had been two days since the accident and Yamato was finally able to see his brother on the younger blonde's birthday. "TK?" he asked rushing into the room when his brother looked up at him. Matt hugged him tightly as he let a few tears fall.

"Yama-chan?" Jyou asked from the door. Yamato looked up and TK smiled at his brother's boyfriend. "How are you doing TK?" 

"I'm doing fine…" TK said in a whisper. His throat was tender from the tube they'd had in it since he'd gotten there till yesterday afternoon.

"That's good…" Matt said ruffling his brother's hair a bit. "They said we can take you home now…"

TK smiled. "Hey Bro… I got a favor to ask…"

"It's your birthday Teeks… Anything!" Matt said. TK explained what he wanted and Yamato cast a look to Jyou who gave him a look that said, 'He isn't my brother… You have to make the decision.' "Okay… Let's get going then…" he said. A few moments later, TK was using crutches to make his way to the elevator as Matt walked beside him in case he needed some help. Jyou had gone ahead to get the car.

*#@~

"Takeru… If you want to get there at that time, we're gonna have to leave soon," Yamato said knocking slightly on his brother's bedroom door.

"I know… A little help though," he asked as he brother came in and helped him out. His left leg was in a cast and he had his ribs wrapped from where one was cracked slightly. When he was finally completely dressed he pulled out a gold chain and put it around his neck and made his way from his room to the front door. Matt drove him to Tamachi where Takeru made his way to up to Ken's apartment and knocked on the door.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I look up from my book. I'd gone to work just like always and hadn't changed yet. Who would come to visit me? I'd said I'd rather be alone today since Takeru is in the hospital. He's the only one I want to see. With a sigh I get up and make my way to the door and open it to see my angel there before me on crutches…

"Takeru?"

"Hai, Ken-chan… It's me…." Takeru says before he's wrapped in a gentle hug. 

"I was so worried about you…." I whisper as tears formed in my eyes.

"I couldn't leave you Ken…" TK tells me with a smile as I help him into the apartment. I kissed him deeply once he was completely in the door. Takeru let go of his crutches to wrap his arms around my neck as gently as he always has.

"Happy Birthday, Take-chan…" I breathe to him as we barely part.

"Arigatou Ken-chan… Arigatou…" Soon we're siting on the couch as I hug him close. He'd made me promise three weeks ago that we'd be able to spend this birthday with just us… Nothing big. He didn't even want a cake. His excuse for that was that when we had the big party with the digidestined that there was going to be a gigantic cake that would qualm his once in a blue moon sugar craves for a year. 

He's fallen asleep. I chuckle quietly as I watch as he snuggles closer to my chest arms wrapping around my waist slightly tighter than they were. Gently I pull out of his sleep filled embrace and lay him gently on the couch as I go to get his present. I pull out the ring box and go back to the couch and kneel next to him. I gently begin to rain kisses on his angelic face. He stirs and leans into them. 

"Wake up, Take-chan…" I whisper before kissing his ear and then continue the face kisses.

"Why?" he mumbles trying to catch me in a full kiss.

"Because I want to give you your birthday present, silly," I coo to him as he finally gets fed up with my teasing and catches my face in his hands. He grins and kisses me before sitting up and looking at me with that smile I fell in love with years ago…

"What is it?" he asks me his eyes searching mine for the answer. He'll only get a mischievous smile from these amethysts.

"It's a surprise Takeru… I can't just tell you."

"But Ken-chan…." He's giving me a playful pout with his mock whine. The face is irresistible. I lean up and kiss his lips as he wraps his arms around me. I pocket the box for now as he starts to nibble at my lips. 

After a very _careful _make out session on my couch I finally get him up and more awake than he was before. He insists on dancing, though I have to point out the cast on his leg, which he shrugs off as he wraps my arms around his waist and his own around my shoulders as we sway to the radio. _"My Will" _ begins to play. This was the song we first danced too at one of Mimi's parties. It also happens to be the one he took the chance and kissed me during at his school's spring dance a few years ago. Miyako and Hikari were cheering like maniacs as our lips touched and we held each other closer, ignoring all else. Including what seemed like the whole gym cheering us on.

This is the song that continues to change our lives…

"Takeru… There's something I want to ask you," I say as I pull back slightly.

"What is it Ken?" he asks looking a bit confused. I reach in my pocket and pull out the box and get down on one knee. His eyes have filled with tears and they're beginning to spill over as I open the box.

"Takaishi Takeru… Will you marry me?" I ask looking up at him as he's jerking his head up and down at an amazing pace. I stand up and hug him tightly to me as he clutches at me and cries happily. I kiss away some of the tears as I pull away slightly and take the ring out and put it on his hand. He smiles up at me before claiming my lips.

"Ken-chan… this is the best birthday ever…" he breathes to me as leans up to kiss me again.

"Only the best for an angel," I tell him as I kiss him deeply. He smiles up at me through the kiss. As we break apart he whispers,

"Ai shiteru, Ichijouji Ken…."

"Ai shiteru, Takaishi Takeru…"


End file.
